calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Fane Orthlack
Fane Orthlack is a fane based out of Gunmetal City on Scintilla. Allied to the ascendant power of House Hax of Sibellus, the Fane of Orthlack hold the ironclad contracts to arm the Scintillan Magistratum and the enforcer cadres of many other worlds. Together, they form the Hax-Orthlack organization. Old, powerful and influential, the Orthlack are among the most conservative of the great fanes and arguably the strongest. The Orthlack-pattern heavy stubber, manufactured for planetary defense force armories in the Calixis sector and widely exported, uses an ammunition belt which allows for long firing periods. 'Unique Equipment' Hecuter 9/5 Heavy Combat Autopistol Class: Pistol (SP) Often regarded with some justification as a “prince among pistols”, the Hecuter manufactured by the Orthlack of Gunmetal is actually a copy of a famed out-sector design, whose pattern was awarded as part of some long-forgotten trade war. A firm favorite among Metallican gunslingers and Malfian bloodsworn, the weapon is tooled and balanced to exact tolerances, making it quite controllable despite its large caliber for an autopistol. The Hecuter’s clip projects somewhat from the angled grip, giving the weapon a distinctive profile, while despite its size, its excellent design makes it an “easy carry” from shoulder rigs and quick-draw holsters. Pistol, 30m, S/3/6, 1d10+3, I, PEN 0, Clip 15, RLD Full, Reliable, WT 2kg, Cost 175, Average Orthlack Mark IV Thollos Autopistol Class: Pistol (SP) Produced by the Fane of Orthlack in Gunmetal City, the “Thollos” or “Tholl” has long been a popular backup weapon for line officers in Calixian Guard units, who favor its stopping power over most regulation sidearms. Indeed, so common has the practice of carrying one become that many old military families often present their sons and daughters with a commemoratively inscribed Thollos to mark their first commission. Pistol, 30m, S/–/6, 1d10+4, I, PEN 0, Clip 12, RLD Full, WT 2.5kg, Cost 75, Scarce Sacristan Bolt Pistol Class: Pistol (Bolt) This class of bolt pistol is produced under secret license for the Ordos Calixis by the Fane of Orthlack on Scintilla, and is based on the ancient and venerated Godwyn-De’az patterns used by Adepta Sororitas. Although bolt pistols are both relatively rare and expensive to maintain, their great killing power is extremely valued, and the Sacristan, branded and sealed with the symbol of the Holy Ordos itself, is the chosen sidearm of many Inquisitors and senior Acolytes alike who see it as a mark of rank. Unless the firer has a Strength Bonus of 4 or more, the Sacristan imposes a –10 penalty on Ballistic Skill Tests due to its massive size and recoil. Pistol, 30m, S/2/–, 1d10+6, X, PEN 4, Clip 6, RLD Full, WT 3.3kg, Cost 380, Rare Orthlack 'Grudge'-Pattern Extendable Shock Baton This weapon expands with a flick of the wrist from a small, easily concealable rod no longer than the width of a hand to a slim eighteen-inch long club. The weapon contains a tiny shock generator that can generate five Shock discharges before it requires recharging. It is common amongst undercover investigators who wish their quarry to survive for interrogation, and occasionally finds its way into the armories of more secretive organizations like the Inquisition. Melee, 1d10-1(+SB), I, 0, Shocking, WT 1.5kg, Cost 200, Scarce